


The heir of Smeagol

by 5972OltonHall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Crossover, Gen, The One Ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5972OltonHall/pseuds/5972OltonHall
Summary: A 100 word Drabble in which, mid-battle, Voldemort believes the 'One Ring' is at Hogwarts.





	The heir of Smeagol

The orphaned Tom Riddle found an old leather bound copy of the Works of J R R Tolkein, reading it garbled memories from his barely coherent father convinced him he was the heir of Smeagol (he’d not yet heard of Slytherin). The young Riddle believed it as history, Gollum was real. Here at Hogwarts, in the midst of battle, he felt the tugging power of the ring, they had to have it, yes the one ring was ordained to be his. His hissing voice boomed out, “You all fought well. Bury your dead, bring me the Precious and you will live”.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to my daughter for the zany idea that triggered the post.


End file.
